


Nerra.

by Force___Ghost



Series: "In my book, experience outranks everything" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force___Ghost/pseuds/Force___Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerra, it meant brother, Waxer had forgotten that a long time ago. But when he was about to die, it came back to his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerra.

Waxer smiled weakly when he saw, through his visor, that Rex was coming closer, but only . Rex kneed beside him and removed his helmet.

"Tell me, who gave you the orders to attack us?" Rex asked him in a slightly hard tone. Waxer coughed in a moment before he could form a word.

"It-it was General Krell.." He said as he struggled t o keep his breath controlled. Waxer realized he had killed his brothers, and the smile slid away from his face. He coughed again. 

"He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they were wearing o-our armor." He said as he remembered the time on Ryloth, when he and Boil had saved a little twi'lek girl called Numa. He remembered when she called them Nerra for the first time, he had always wondered what it meant. General Kenobi had told them, but he had forgotten it a while ago. 

But now it came back to his mind, , it meant brother. He had killed his , he was not good anymore. Waxer let a tear slip out of his eye. 

_I'm sorry, I'm not coming back, I'm sorry Numa._

He had almost given up on breathing when he finally spit out some words. "But...it was...you..." And his breathing suddenly stopped, Waxer was now dead.


End file.
